Only the Closest
by The Skinny
Summary: Hand holding and bruises, the ups and downs of being completely in love with Samantha Puckett. Seddie fluff! First story ever, reviews are greatly appreciated.


**Authors Note: **Hello FanFic readers! I'm new here, first story ever. Yessiree, this story hatched into my brain at 3:00 AM while I was watching Seddie clips. Just a little fluff, but I hope you like it. Read and review, so I can know if I'm doing anything right. Enjoy (:

**Disclaimer: **I do not own iCarly. (Believe me, if I did, Sam and Freddie would already be in one of those adorable love-hate relationships, where all their little banters would end with cute nose kisses)

* * *

It was a subtle change. Being Sam, she went about it as if it were nothing. She walked into the Shay apartment, threw a casual "Hey Fredweird." in his direction, and walked straight to the fridge. Normally he would have kept his eyes trained on the TV, but today they followed her. They followed her through the kitchen, over to the cupboard, and even to the island, where she casually sat and devoured a bowl of cereal.

Her hair, more specifically, her bangs, were different. Normally she pushed them to the side, but today, she wore them straight across her forehead. It wouldn't be that noticeable to an acquaintance. To anyone else _but_ him, it could have been simply the wind that had swept them from their usual position. But they stuck out like a sore thumb to him. A very blonde sore thumb.

It was definitely a variation from her normal look. He wasn't used to seeing her change, because he had learned over the years, bolt from the blue, that she liked consistency. She was wild and unpredictable, but she liked when everything around her was always the same. It gave her opportunity to mess things up if everything was how it was supposed to be. It didn't make much sense to others, but only the people closest to her got to understand the puzzle that is she.

He walked over to the island and stood across from her. "Your hair," He said through an uncontrollable grin, "It's different." He leaned his elbows against the counter, just to get closer to her.

"Nope. Not different. Just improved." She threw back at him, mumbling through a mouthful of Cheerios. She swallowed and ran the back of her hand over her mouth, ridding it of the crumbs and remnants of milk. She had eaten the entire bowl in less than two minutes. It was so endearing he forgot to be disgusted. "What's it to you, Nub?"

"Well, I am your boyfriend. I think I've earned the right to know when you're planning on changing your appearance, don't you agree?"

"There you go again with that word! It's always 'boyfriend this' and 'boyfriend that'," She replied, using air quotes at appropriate times. "I already told you, we're romantic companions." She motioned back and forth between them, "This little thing we've got going on right here, it's not a boyfriend-girlfriend thing. It's called a romantic companionship. I _literally_ cannot stress this enough."

He decided to play along. "And what if I've been telling everyone that we are boyfriend and girlfriend? What would happen then?" A smirk played on his lips as he saw her face turn an adorable shade of pink. _If she ever knew I was using an offensive word like adorable to describe anything she did, my lights would be out,_ he thought to himself.

She quickly composed her self and spared him a lopsided grin. "Well that would just be the end of the world, now wouldn't it?" She reached out and playfully flicked his nose, and was up and out of his line of vision before he could react.

He watched her as she dropped her bowl and spoon into the sink. She stuck her hands into her back pockets, the tell-tale sign that she had just eaten and was still not satisfied. "Mama's craving some Galini's," She mumbled, mostly to herself, while patting her stomach. She headed for the door to the apartment, before Freddie caught her arm.

Years ago, he would be too afraid of a strong and painful punch to even _think _of touching her on the arm, but nowadays she only punched him 'when she felt like it'. Apparently, she didn't feel like it as much as she used to, which was fortunate for him.

"Whaaaaaat?" She huffed while trying to wriggle free of his surprisingly strong hold. "I want my pie, Freddie! I want my piiiiieeee!" He chuckled lightly at her childish actions. _She'll do just about anything for pie._

She stopped struggling when he abruptly pulled her small frame close to his. He could feel her quickening pulse on her wrist, loving the fact that her heart beat faster just because she was close to him. She snapped out of her hazed expression and quickly put on her devil-may-care facade. "Tone down the mushy stuff Freddison. I warned you when this began that I don't do sentimental."

He could not wipe his stupid grin of his face, even if he tried. Honestly, it was infuriating and at the same time butterfly inducing to her. He slowly reached up, gently brushing her bangs back to the side, letting his hands linger for a bit. "I like your hair better this way. It's more Sam-ish." He released his hold on her and dropped his hand. He was at the door in a nanosecond, throwing his jacket on and looking back at her, smirking, of course. "Coming, Princess Puckett?"

She glided over to him and said, "You think you've won? You think that just 'cause you stunned me to silence for a few seconds that you have this unspoken power over me? Well, sorry to break it to you Fred, but you don't. You're forgetting that, Mama doesn't lose." She pecked him on the cheek, then pulled him in by his collar, pulling herself up to meet him halfway in a slanted kiss.. It was short, simple, perfect, and unforgettable, just like everything else about Sam was. He barely had a moment to respond before she pulled away and looked at him through think lashes. He sighed contentedly as she pulled him into another kiss.

She kissed him again, and again, and again, each kiss growing more chaste yet more intense at the same time. Between kisses, she uttered the words, "Say it Freddifer." Kiss. "Say." Kiss. "It." Kiss.

He had to force himself out of the dream-state that her kisses always put him in before he could figure out what she wanted from him. He rolled his eyes and captured her in another kiss, this one lasting much longer than the previous ones. She absentmindedly brought one hand up to rest on his shoulder, while the other cupped his cheek and brushed through his soft brunette locks. As his arms slowly snaked around her petite waist, he felt her relax into him. He could feel her smile against his lips, earning a smile from himself as well. His tongue lightly brushed her bottom lip, so small a movement she wasn't even sure if it actually happened. All too quickly, he broke off the kiss and gazed into her eyes. "Mama never loses. She will always win." He mumbled, pressing his forehead into hers, breathing her in._ She smells like ham and sugar and mint. It fits her so well, just perfectly._

She grinned and patted his cheek, "Good boy," She cooed and turn around, "Now come on. There's a coconut cream pie with my name on it, and you're buying." She threw open the door and led him out into the hallway.

Just as they were heading down the stairs, they ran into Carly and Spencer, both balancing loads of grocery bags and chattering about Spencer's latest sculpture, which was a makeshift Eifel Tower made completely out of boxer briefs and toothpaste. Carly saw Sam and Freddie, throwing them both a smile. She nodded to Spencer, signaling for him to go on without her.

"Hey Carlotta, we're off to eat our weight in pie. Wanna tag along? Freddie's buying." Freddie rolled his eyes at the last part, realizing he never actually agreed to buying dessert. _No point in arguing _now, he thought.

Carly grinned at Sam's enthusiasm. "Hmmmm, tempting. But no, I've got loads of studying to get done, so you kids go and enjoy yourselves." She was about to close the door to the apartment when she turned around and eyed Sam, "Sam, you switched your bangs back. What happened to the whole 'new boyfriend, new hairstyle, new Sam' thing you told me about?" She let out a frustrated huff, and began babbling, completely forgetting that Freddie was standing _right there_, "You know, it took me a really long time to trim them just right so that they'd stay. If you didn't like them you could have told me. Gosh. I mean I thought you looked really nice, and I know he would have been impressed with the change and..." She cut off her rambling when she finally made eye contact with Sam, and Freddie had to hold back a laugh as he looked over and saw Sam giving Carly a look that said, 'Okay Carly, now would be a good time to stop talking.'

Amused, Freddie watched as Sam looked down at her torn Converse, blushed for the second time that day, exhaled, then shuffled her feet a little. She glanced at Freddie and gave him an impish grin before turning back to Carly, "I had a change of heart. Guess my hair is just one of those things you don't mess with." She bobbed her shoulders in a nonchalant shrug. Looking back at Freddie she couldn't help but giggle at his cocky expression._ I see. She changed her hair for me. Just for me. _He couldn't help but feel slightly brazen at the thought.

"So I guess I do have a say in your appearance?" He said with a confident tone, folding his arms over his chest. He smirked a little as he saw her roll her eyes. Sam reached over and pinched his arm, watching his _attractively _smug smile drop off of his boyish face as he yelped and glared at her. She grinned back at him and he subconsciously returned the smile with one of his own.

Carly looked at both of them,a confused look evident on her face, before shaking her head and muttering, "You two are just perfect for each other. Just perfect…" And with that she entered the loft and closed the door.

Sam grabbed Freddie's arm and started pulling him toward the stairs. "Come on Freddork, we've wasted five minutes. Now, it's pie time!" He followed her down the stairs, laughing at how quickly her attitudes changed. _From angry to embarrassed to hungry, blink of an eye, just like that._

She didn't let go of his arm the entire way down the stairs. When they reached the lobby, he moved his arm back slightly and took her hand in his. He saw the blush gracing her cheeks and let out a light chortle. Sam quickly reacted by punching him in the shoulder, but she didn't let go of his hand. _And she claims she doesn't do sentimental._

Freddie rubbed his shoulder with his free hand before shrugging and thinking to himself, _Hand holding and bruises, the ups and downs of being completely in love with Samantha Puckett.  
_

_

* * *

_

**End Note: **Whoop! What a rush. How was it? Should I just disappear and never grace the FanFiction world with my presence again? Just let me know! I'm begging you, read and review. Understand that this is all very strange and new to me, I've never published anything in my whole life!

I'm feeling a little iff-ish about the Carly ramble. Did it even make sense? A little feedback on that specific part would be great.

If I see enough people who like it, I may write more one-shots, and possibly a multi-chap in the near future. But I'm going to need some encouragement. Go on! Click that review link. I know you're tempted, so just do it!

Now… This is going to sound stupid but, for the sake of my oh so fragile feelings:

Constructive criticism is welcome, bashing is not.


End file.
